Love, Passion & Red Ears
by WeasleyLover07
Summary: All of the Weasley's are grown up and married leaving Molly with a bad case of Empty Nest Syndrome. Her Children send her a gift to cheer her up, sending her on a trip down memory lane. Each Chapter is about a Weasley and their spouse!


Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's world or any of the characters in it. Unfortunately.  
  
A/N I'm working on the first chapter, which will be about Bill I think, or maybe Percy. If you have suggestions for what character you want to be married to any certain Weasley I'd be more than happy to take them. I'm kind of stuck on Charlie and George so I'd appreciate the help. The chapters will go in chronological order of who got married first, it'll probably go from roughly from oldest to youngest, with a few exceptions. Ok, here's the prologue, please R/R!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Molly Weasley, for the first time in almost thirty years, was alone. Sure, she'd had her days off now and then, but for the most part the last twenty- eight years of her life had been spent tending to the needs of her seven children. She'd been cooking, cleaning, changing diapers, chasing, shouting and pulling her hair out for what seemed like forever.  
  
Now, with all of her children married and out of the house and Arthur working ungodly hours at the Ministry, Molly finally had time to relax and enjoy herself, as the house was always peaceful and quiet.  
  
She hated it.  
  
She had really always loved the chaos and playful quarrels of the Burrow- the constant explosions coming from the twin's bedroom, the bickering, the laughing, the late-night quidditch games, eating as a family in the garden when everyone was home- she missed it all.  
  
Now she had nothing to fill her days. Without Arthur and the children to tend to she was lonely and felt useless. She'd dropped in at Ginny's a couple of times, but she was a newlywed and had other, more....important things to do, and the other children were either living too far away, or had demanding jobs that didn't allow for a mother's visits.  
  
The kids knew about Molly's feelings, as Arthur had written to them. He mentioned that their mother would appreciate them dropping by the Burrow more often to keep her company. So, there were a couple of family dinners that filled the house to the brim for a few precious hours. Also, Ron and Hermione had invited Molly and Arthur over to their flat for dinner. Twice she had even been lucky enough to baby-sit Bill's twin girls. But soon, the children had become wrapped up in their own lives and only popped over for visits during the weekends.  
  
So, during the week she relentlessly scrubbed and polished every inch of the Burrow- the muggle way nonetheless just to fill more time.  
  
Then she had degnomed the garden repeatedly, just to have the same nasty little gnomes snickering at her the next day.  
  
And there were currently enough Weasley jumpers knitted to dress every Weasley child, their spouse and their children (born and unborn).  
  
Arthur encouraged her to take up a hobby, he brought her home some books from Flourish and Blotts, some painting materials and even a "Magical Games for One" kit, but none of it worked. Molly still felt lonely, useless and spent.  
  
Taking all of this into consideration, Molly's reaction to the following is understandable:  
  
It was two o'clock on a rainy afternoon; with dinner simmering on the stove, the Burrow sparkling in it's cleanliness and Arthur not due home for hours, Molly had nothing left to do with herself but rest. So she settled down in front of the kitchen fire with a cup of tea and the newest issue of "Witch Weekly". She had just started the second article, "What Robes Best Fit Your Body Type?" when she heard click click click on the kitchen window. She looked up to see Ginny's tawny owl, Eddie pecking the glass, eager to be rid of the large parcel tied to his leg. Molly let him in, released him of his burden, fed him a bit of roast from the oven and sent him on his way, preoccupied with the brown paper package he had delivered. Molly opened the plain white envelope addressed to "Mum" in Ginny's neat handwriting. The slip of paper inside read simply;  
  
Mum,  
  
We thought you might like something like this as a reminder of how well you  
  
taught us to love, and how well we passed our love on! Hope you like it!  
  
Talk to you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
~Us  
  
As she read this, Molly brought the thick, square parcel over to the kitchen table and sat in front of the fire. Pushing aside the now forgotten magazine, she unwrapped her gift with growing excitement. What could Ginny possibly have sent?  
  
Pulling back the paper, Molly smiled- it was a book. A beautiful book! It was covered with a worn, pale beige leather, and bound with what looked like thick, leathery, green vines. On the front cover was a circle of seven flowers, magically impressed so that they were under the leather, but still visible. They had obviously been charmed, as they danced in a circle around the title of the book which was, "The Weasley's: A Tribute to Love, Passion and Red Ears" written in a beautiful scroll and etched into the leather in black ink.  
  
Molly was astounded, she somehow knew that whatever lay within the pages of this already intriguing book, was going to send her over the edge. As she opened the cover to reveal the first page, she already felt tears welling in her eyes. 


End file.
